A Beginning from the End
by Tia14
Summary: "It's up to you Ron. You do realize she is not going to wait around for you this time? Or are you just going to let some Cormick come along again and…what I am saying is, tell her. If you feel anything, now is the time. The rest is up to you."
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

It has been months since the scar last hurt him. He turned around hoping to see the all too familiar window to his room at the Dursley's. Then as his eyes lay on the bed beside him, he realized with a start, all that had happened just a few months ago. He looked at Ronald Weasley and smiled. His best friend from the very first year that they had rode the Hogwarts express together. Since then, well they had been inseparable. Through all that they had been through, he was glad to be home – or what he called home now; the Burrow. He turned around to look at the clock on the table between their beds. It read 6:34 am. Harry had been awake awhile now, tossing and turning until he finally believed he could no longer sleep. Perhaps it was the cool air swishing through the window. But mostly, it was himself. Everything that he, Ron and Hermione Granger had gone through in the past couple of months. From enjoying a beautiful wedding to discovering the darkest secrets that lay in the path of killing _him_. Voldemort, the one who had been after Harry, to kill him for the past seven years. It was still hard for Harry, "the boy who lived" to accept the fact that _he_ was gone now. He reached up to his forehead where a scar was, still etched deep into his skin, shaped like a lightening bolt; a constant reminder for what he endured, all the lives he had put in danger, not just his, but his friends and family's to destroy Voldemort. The people that had fought and the people that had died. For him. He shook his head. If Ron or Hermione knew what he was thinking, they would start again. He realized that they were right. Sure people had died, but not for him. It was for their world. For a better world, one without Voldemort. He felt the sharp design of the scar and traced it, remembering it all. The scar, shaped in a lightning bolt which he had received the night of his parents' deaths. He sighed, dropped his hand, and got up. Surely now, everything is going to be ok? Surely Voldemort was gone, for good? He walked up to the open window and looked outside. He could hear the swiftness of the water as the waves hit the shore and turned back, towards the sea. He felt the wind simmer through his face like silk leaving him breathless. Then at this moment, Harry realized something. Something he had known all along. Voldemort was truly gone. He had done it. They all had done it. He smiled, turned back and headed towards the bedroom door.


	2. Tell her Ron

**hi. Okay so this is my first time writing a fanfiction, infact I'm completely new to the world of fanfiction. My wonderful friend Mellie, made me addicted to it and helped me come up with the plot of this story.**

**Anyways, here it is. Enjoy **

* * *

**Tell her Ron**

Harry entered just in time to see George apparate into his room.

"Morning mate" he greeted. Harry smiled knowing what would follow next.

"Wake up Ron! Look mummy brought you food."

Ron let out a sigh and covered his head with his blanket. Ron, amongst everything was perhaps the heaviest sleeper. It would take a lot more than this to wake him, but of course, he knew that. And he also knew his weakness…which is what George used next…

"Ron, Hermione is leaving right now! Are you planning to say goodbye to her?"

With a start Ron threw of his blanket to face them. His expression almost serious but mostly worried. He walked up to them and started towards the door, only realizing too late that they were blocking it.

Harry who had been quietly snickering throughout all this finally spoke up, "Ron, she is leaving at 4pm. Don't worry" and with that, he burst out laughing losing whatever self control he had kept. Ron's expression changed from serious to fury. He quickly reached for his wand from the table and tried to jinx the nearest person. But George was too fast, "Stupefy!" he said pointing his wand at Ron.

Ron barely missed and was about to shot one off to him as the bedroom door opened and he froze, wand still at the ready. In stepped Fleur.

"Good morning 'verybody" – she stopped, looking at the wand in Ron's hand and looked up at him and then at George. "Izz this what I th" – this time George broke off her mid-sentence,

"Nothing Fleur, Ron was just looking around for something. We will be down soon. And remember, you didn't see anything," he winked when he said the last part and closed the door. A minute later, all they heard were descending footsteps. And for the first time, Ron seemed to regain himself and find something to say.

"You stupid git! I swear I am going to rip your heads off!" he charged towards where George was standing. Harry quickly got up and held on to Ron from the back. Ron struggled and tried getting free from Harry in which he almost succeed – for a second, and then he realized it was useless and let go. Ron stood there, face full of anger.

"Oh look! Ron is going to fight me! Run!" smirked George while mimicking a girl's voice. He laughed some more and then in a blink, he was gone, leaving no trace of their visit.

Harry turned around and pretended to be looking for something in his closet. Ron looked at him and asked, "You weren't lying when you said Hermione was leaving at 4 right?"

"Right" said Harry turning around for a brief second and looking at Ron with a knowing look.

"What?" asked Ron looking at him and scratching his hair.

"Nothing." said Harry while a sly smile played around the corner of his mouth. Trying to keep a serious face. Finally letting go, he laughed, "but you got to admit, that was funny!"

"Only a little" Ron replied looking sheepish. They laughed silently and together they went downstairs to what was now a peaceful morning, in many months.

Downstairs the kitchen was in full motion. The dining table was in full swing with platters full of croissants, ham sandwiches, jars of milk, hot pancakes and so much more, clearly emphasizing the essence of Molly Weasley's kitchen. The short plump woman was already about in a frenzy making sure breakfast was properly served around. She looked up to see Harry and Ron climbing downstairs laughing.

"Morning darlings. Here you go, have a seat, it's about time you were up Ron." She told his son. Ron and Harry went to sit where Mrs. Weasley held chairs for them; Ron sat directly across from Hermione and Harry right beside him.

"Morning Hermione. Packed yet?" Ron greeted her as his face suddenly turning dark shades of pink. Hermione looked up from her plate and greeted, "Morning Ron, Harry. Yeah my mum and dad are picking me up later this afternoon." Though the dining the whole table was busy eating and chatting away, Harry realized she was saying this a little sadly. Harry thought perhaps he should leave them alone, but as he had just sat down, he knew there was no way Mrs. Weasley was letting him go without atleast eating something. Ron and Hermione would just have to wait to talk about what had happened during their hunt for the Horcruxes, the kiss they had shared… last year Harry would perhaps have been mad about this fact. But now, he accepted it, accepted that they could no longer remain friends anymore. After all, he still had to sort out his situation with Ginny, though it was not going to be hard, he could tell as he watched Ginny smiling at him from where she sat. Hermione was leaving for a whole month for a vacation around the world. If he didn't tell her anything now, he was just going to regret it later. Harry promised himself he would talk to Ron when alone.

As they were cleaning up the kitchen, Harry thought this might be the only chance he might get. So he started.

"You are going to tell her?" he asked Ron.

"Tell her what?"

Exasperated, Harry replied, "Well you know, talk about whatever happened out there? Between you two the night Voldemort returned?"

Ron looked around sheepishly while wiping down the table. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry threw his rag at him. "You know _exactly_ what I am talking about. Unless you want me to go in detail of how it exactly happened? Here I will start…so when – "

"Ok ok, I get it. But I don't know mate. Maybe that happened because she was just worried about me…you know? In a best friend kind of way? I mean there is no way to know she likes me too"

"So you _do_ like her" Harry said smiling triumphantly.

Ron whipped his head around very fast. "I never said that!" saying it as if trying to prove it more to himself.

"You didn't need to. It's all over your face. But you got to tell her mate! Look what happened with … well Ginny and me" Harry said, looking away.

"Well its easy with you guys. She likes you and you…anyways, with Hermione…I mean whatever, why are we even talking about this. Just forget it." And with that he turned and continued wiping the same exact spot that he had since they started talking.

"It's up to you Ron. You do realize she is not going to wait around for you this time? Or are you just going to let some Cormick come along again and…what I am saying is, tell her. If you feel anything, now is the time. The rest is up to you." And with that Harry put away the last dish and walked out the kitchen leaving Ron with his thoughts. Harry hoped he had helped and even if it hadn't, well he knew one thing he didn't have to worry about. He saw Ginny off to the side of the house in the garden; he smiled and turned towards her**.**

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**Review**

**- Tia**


	3. A Game of Quidditch

**A Game of Quidditch**

"Ron, I think you need some lucky potion again." Ginny teased him.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Shouldn't you be inside packing right now?" Ron asked her wishing she would just leave them.

It was the afternoon after Hermione had left and George, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were playing Quidditch in the Weasley's garden. It was the Ron and Ginny facing the George and Harry.

Even though nobody had said a word about it, they were all thinking the same thing. If only Fred had been here with them. He was one of the people who died during the fight. Devastation had hit the Weasleys' hard but they were trying to make the best of it. Even Harry to whom he had been a great friend, an older brother. From time to time, Mrs. Weasley would get tears in her eyes which she would quickly wipe away for the sake of the others. But everyone was finally accepting it and realizing that Fred would have wanted everyone to always be happy and live life to the fullest even though they would miss him. Of course he wasn't the only loss in the battle. Ted, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Snape –" If anyone had asked Harry about Severus Snape's death, last year, he would have probably rejoiced. But he realized, this was perhaps one of the bravest men he ever knew. Even after enough convincing, Harry sometimes still believed that maybe, just maybe, if he had given himself up from the beginning, he would never have had to see the still faces of the people he loved. Harry knew that no one would let him live with that thought. He came back to reality after what seemed like a few hours, only minutes had passed.

"Unlike some people, most of us don't prepare for something on the last night of something" Ginny indignantly replied. She was going to leave tomorrow to return to Hogwarts for her final year despite her refusal and loads of protesting which Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would not hear of. Her return meant staying away from Harry, something that she really wished of not doing – again. Last year when Voldemort had taken possession of Hogwarts and had staged his fight, everyone had joined in. they had fought once and for all to remove Voldemort from the world in which they succeeded. Everyone had fought. Everyone – except Ginny as everyone at the time had considered her to be too young, a child. Ginny still had bitter feelings about that past and Harry had yet to make amends.

"Hey Ginny, I think Ron misses her again. He misses his daily shouts of 'Won-won'" said George as he mimicked the last part in a girl's voice they all knew only too well.

"'Won-won, you know I love you. Muah, give me a kiss now won-won!" mimicked Ginny in an almost believable style as that of Lavender Brown's; a fellow Gryffindor and Ron's ex-girlfriend.

Harry laughed as he flew past Ginny and scored one in his absence at listening to the joke.

Ron was momentarily at a loss of anything to say. As the rest of them looked towards him, they saw that he was sort of in a daze; he was staring off into something. Harry had a feeling what he was thinking at this moment. He was about to help him out when, Ginny threw a bludger really close to to Ron's face, almost making him fall of his broom.

He turned so quickly that yet again, he almost fell and yelled, "Oi! What was that for?" and looked from Ginny to George, not sure whose doing it was.

"Why don't you tell us? You have been out of it Ron. Is it the fact that you can't get the courage up your sleeve to –"

Harry realized it was time to jump in and cut Ginny off mid-sentence.

"I think we are all really tired now. Think we should head back?" he started lowering himself toward the ground in hopes that the others would follow. He passed a look to Ron to indicate it and automatically, he followed.

Behind them, Ginny and George started a conversation on his return to his and his brother's shop down in Diagon Alley, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Everyone knew how much George would miss his brother. They were like two halves of a whole. Always with each other. But George knew how much it would hurt his brother to see them like that. He was quick to recover, though he always missed Fred in his heart. When everyone thought they would be the ones helping him, the idea was reciprocal.

Harry noticed Ron's sulky and quiet gait. He knew what this was about. This was about Hermione. The fact that she had gone and perhaps the fact that he hadn't done anything about it. The thought almost got Harry mad that Ron had failed to understand anything he had told him. Then he stopped short. He realized it was perfectly normal for Ron to behave this way. After all, hadn't Harry himself taken atleast a year before he told Cho about him? He sighed; nevertheless, Harry was going to have to help him out. Just then, they left their broom sticks and the twins and Ginny left the shed to go to the house. Harry was right behind them when Ron spoke up, "Can we talk? I just need to think and…" he looked at Harry pleadingly. Harry nodded and they head outdoors.

"You are right. I was stupid and foolish and a git. Everything you said was true. About me, about Hermione, about…well everything" Ron said. Harry didn't say anything. He just nodded. He waited for Ron to continue. Moments passed but Ron said nothing. Rather, he was making a twig from the ground hover and make patterns in the mud.

"Well what now? What are you going to do?" Harry asked him.

"I guess I wait. Hermione is right though. I ruin everything." He sighed and Harry knew he was referring to their fourth year, during the Yule ball.

"No Ron, you are just –"Harry tried looking for a word to describe him. When he failed, a minute later, Ron spoke up, "thick? Yeah. I know."

They looked at each other and laughed. Ron seemed to be accepting his situation. Harry felt himself relax automatically. And just as Harry was about to add something, Ron interrupted,

"And don't worry, this time I _will_ tell her. Thanks mate" Ron smiled at Harry briefly and which Harry returned.

Just then, Ginny stepped out of the house. Both Harry and Ron looked up as she walked towards them. Ron started to get up.

"I think I should leave now. But Harry, just because you're my best mate, doesn't –"but before he could continue, Ginny spoke up.

"You two should come inside now. Mum was getting edgy." She looked stonily from one to the other and turned and started walking back. Ron looked at Harry as if to say, _What's with her? _and then beckoned his head sideways towards her and, _do something _he mouthed to Harry.

Harry got up and followed Ginny, grabbing her by her elbow right before she entered the house.

"Ginny, please. Can we talk?" Harry was looking pleadingly at her. Ginny almost gave in to him. _No, you have to wait. He must realize his mistake._ But another voice was telling her, _but he didn't do anything wrong!_

Ginny hardened her face and said, "What's there to talk about?"

"About you. Me. Us. Won't you even give me a chance to explain?"

But before she could reply, Mrs. Weasley called her from the kitchen wondering about the boys. Harry sighed loudly, let go of her elbow and let himself in, calling "We are right here!"

Ginny had of course left by then and Harry followed Ron upstairs to their shared bedroom.

Ron sat down rather loudly on his bed and asked, "No luck with her ehh?"

Harry avoided his face and just shook his head. He had no idea why Ginny was behaving this way. He knew however that this had something to do with the night of Voldemort's defeat. But what? Harry thought he was missing something obvious here, something he just couldn't quite place his finger on. It couldn't be…? Harry had never laid eyes on anyone else since their sixth year together. He almost laughed to himself. No, Ginny was smarter, unlike so many of the girls Harry knew. Just the thought of her made him smile. Smart, funny and of course beautiful as she was, anyone would be lucky to have her. Suddenly, he realized she was leaving for a whole six months as she had to finish her N.E.W.T examinations in June. He will talk to her tomorrow. No matter what, he can't let her leave. Not after he came so close, so close to losing her. He won't let it happen again. He promised himself.

Ron spoke up after a while, perhaps to remove the awkward silence that they were in.

"Well… its better in a way. Atleast I don't have to see my best friend snogging in corners with my little sister." Ron looked at Harry and smiled.

For a moment, Harry forgot his worries. He picked up a spare pillow and threw it at him laughing along.

"Of course, that _would _have been your biggest concern. So, we are off to Ministry of Magic tomorrow with your Dad. Nervous?"

"Yeah, bit. You? Well for a person who killed off you-know-who –" Harry broke him off in mid-sentence extremely exasperated at Ron's use of terminology.

"Will you please just call him Voldemort now?"

"Voldemort then. It just gives me creeps. Like I am digging up the past. Like I am calling his attention now. You know?"

"HE is GONE. You want me to spell it out for you? Perhaps say it in another language?"

"That's not necessary." He replied crossly. "You reckon we might see Malfoy?"

"Unless he is lurking outside the court room waiting to be questioned, I don't think so."

"That git. I swear I would have killed you then if we had, had to die for him." Ron was obviously referring to that night again when they saved Draco from the fire in the Room of Requirement.

"Ron, you can't kill anyone once you are dead."

"Shut up. I still feel like ripping that guy's head off for all those times he insulted Hermione, you and me. That would definitely teach him something."

Harry laughed and murmured a good night as he knew it was only a matter of time that he would soundly be asleep. It had after all, been a long day.

And sure enough, minutes later, the only sounds that could be heard outside the boys' room were that of their breathing.

Harry woke with a sudden jolt. Ron was shaking him. It truly was a wonder that he was up before Harry.

"Wake up! She's leaving soon. Wake up! Wake up!" Ron left him and headed towards the bathroom. Harry turned to the table and picked up his glasses. He knew he had minutes to get dressed. He ran for the bathroom as soon as Ron was out.

After showering, he took put on his glasses, stuffed his wand in his back pocket, and headed downstairs. Everyone was having breakfast.

"Morning dear. Here have some breakfast. We are leaving in about half-hour. Will you be coming with us or –" Ron thankfully answered for him.

"Of course Mum. And then we have to go to the Ministry. We start training today, remember?"

"OH my! Oh my, you boys have grown up to fast. Too fast!" she gave Harry a tight hug and went to Ron who was sitting right beside Ginny.

Harry found a spot right in front of her and sat down. He scarfed down everything he could in less than ten minutes. He looked up to see Ginny pick up her plate and leave. Ron kicked him slightly with his foot and beckoned Harry to follow her.

Harry waited for nothing more. He was right behind her as she walked out to the garden.

"Ginny, I really need to talk to you. And you need to listen. Please." He had grabbed her hand lightly and turned her so she was facing him. She looked beautiful as ever and he knew he had seconds before she would leave again. He waited for the protest. Nothing came.

She finally said, "Go on." Her expression was unreadable but he knew this was the best chance he had. So he started.

"I maybe wrong but you are mad. You are mad because we all agreed it was unsafe for you to fight in the battle. And I know how hard it was to watch others leave and you being left behind. Believe me, I know." "He briefly sighed and then continued, "I lost everyone I ever loved in my life. I lost both of my parents before I even knew them and Sirius? Well I rarely even got to know him. I could not have lived to lose someone else that I loved so much again. That would have ripped me apart. When Voldemort's death eaters couldn't kill me that would have. And I could not have lived with myself like that. Imagining what could have been whenever I would see Ron and Hermione. I love you so much that I – " Harry paused, realizing that he had no words to describe the feelings he felt for her.

Before he could continue however, Ginny's lips were on his. She kissed him. And everything in that moment was perfect.

"I love you too. Always have. But it's not just that" she explained. They intertwined their fingers and walked along the edge of the garden. She stopped in front of him, her hand still in his.

"Harry, I have grown up ever since the day I was born to be the youngest child of the family. It was always 'my baby' and my 'baby sister'. Everyone treated me like I was a baby. Then and sometimes even now. I always grew up being everyone's baby. Nobody seemed to accept the fact that I was mature now. I was almost an adult. And when you looked at me that night," she looked away and continued, "I thought that's what you still saw in me. Your best friend's little sister. Too immature to be part of anything." She stopped tears swimming at the corner of her eyes.

Harry lifted her chin with one hand so she was facing him. He put the other hand around her waist and pulled her towards him until her body was against his. He stroked her hair for a moment before replying.

"Ginny" Harry almost laughed this time, not because he found it comical but rather, at how a smart girl like her could have concluded this. He explained, "You were never just any ordinary girl to me Ginny. You were and are smart, funny, and beautiful and still the girl I am crazy about. You were never _just_ my best friend's mate." Ginny looked up at him and he looked down so he could see her face clearly. Her tender features were now relaxed and a small smile played on her lips.

Ginny broke apart and punched him lightly on his hand. Neither of them had realized the time when Ron called out, "Oi, if you two are done, we need to leave." Harry and Ginny looked towards Ron but he had already disappeared.

"Promise you will write me?" Ginny asked Harry as they walked back together to the house.

"As much as I can." And he kissed the temple of her head.

By now they had reached the front door but Ginny stopped. She turned to Harry and said, "I love you" and her lips were on his again, her hands around his neck. He lifted her off the ground and then after what seemed like awhile, broke apart. They entered the living room.

"We will be disapparating directly to the stations since now all of you are of age. We will have to walk a bit to get out of the Fidelius Charm. Come along everyone." said Mr. Weasley.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked a few minutes after the front gate and stopped into the middle of the path.

"Now on the count of three everyone, one…two…three…Appareo!" There was a collective shout and then, they all had disappeared.

**Sorry its been a while since I have updated and I know the storyline is still a bit ..meh but keep reading and I promise it will get better!**

**Reviews are very welcome so please, REVIEW! and... Happy Holidays everyone!**

**thanks, tia (;**


	4. Careers

**Hey guys, don't kill me! :) I am really sorry for writing after such a long time but I really will try to be more upto date with this! The fact that I am writing almost after a year shows my dedication...haha xD hope you like it. Next chapter coming soon! Reviews much appreciated!**

Harry and Ron entered the Ministry of Magic feeling slightly nervous as they make their way through the fireplace and towards the elevators. Mr. Weasley's confident good luck – before leaving to go to his own office – had momentarily let the boys' feel confident in the task that they were about to do. It gave them a sense of déjà vu as they walked through the corridors for once in their lives, not running from anyone or any place. Harry remembered the last time the pair them had been here – with Hermione of course – and had broken into the Lestrange's vault. The war seemed like centuries ago though it had only been a few months.

Harry and Ron stopped right before the elevator doors waiting.

"You reckon they will take us in?" Ron asked fixing his tie in the same anxious manner that he had carried out all throughout his walk to the ministry entrance.

Harry wasn't sure of how to answer his friend's question though he assumed for the best.

"Of course they will. You are brilliant Ron," Harry told him trying to ease the tension that he himself had been feeling the entire time. It was then that the elevator stopped right in front of them and many ministry workers hurried past them, emptying it.

Harry and Ron stepped into it and at once, it went flying. It didn't stop until they reached level two where they were greeted by the all too familiar voice of a female, "welcome to the department of magical law enforcement". The two of them let go of their handles and step outside in the bustling corridor.

Remaining silent all throughout, they walk to towards the hallway that held the Auror office. After the death eaters fled the ministry, this department was taken over by Dawlish whom the boys were very much familiar. Pausing just before they continue, they murmur and silent good luck and enter the office together.

"Ah, Mr. Weasely, Mr. Potter! It is a delight," said a short man wearing spectacles standing in front of them. "We were of course waiting for you, you may both enter right this way."

"Right of course, Mr – "

"Mr. Gibbs sir," the man said completing Ron's sentence. They followed him to a room which they assumed belonged to Dawlish.

"Good luck sirs," said Mr. Gibbs and disappeared behind them.

Inside, they waited for Dawlish whom Harry and Ron and previously met on countless occasions. The small office contained countless books all neatly stacked away on the shelves. The room held a small window overtop which lit the room. The circular room also contained a brown long desk with a couple chairs propped by it. Harry looked at Ron who seemed to be looking right back at him.

A small hour glass ran its course on the desk which eerily reminded Harry of Professor Slughorn.

"Are we in the wrong room or something?" Ron finally asked not being able to hold his silence.

Lucky for him, at that particular moment, John Dawlish appeared right in front of them. The tall familiar man looked at both of them rather excitedly as he answered Ron's question. He was as usual dressed in a dark colored suit.

"Of course not Mr. Weasley. You boys have come to right place. Your absence for the past few months made me unsure and was assuming you may have changed your career paths and joined back with the school again – what with their need of teachers and all," Dawlish said smiling from one to the other.

Harry gave an unsure look towards Ron before replying. "No sir, we were just, settling in with the … with everything," he lamely finished.

"Excellent boys, excellent. So here you go," a hover of his hands produced two clipboards with quilts.

"You can start by filling these forms out. After that, we can just go through a small training course and then you can receive your assignments," Dawlish contined.

Harry and Ron looked at each other not being able to bear their excitement. Harry spoke up this time making sure he wasn't hearing things.

"That's it sir? We have the job?"

"Why of course you do! We have received your reports from school and they were outstanding. Why would we then let this talent go wasted?"

"Ahh, I am sorry but I will have to leave you gentlemen but we shall keep meeting now eh? You can hand these forms in to Mr. Gibbs and we can see you next Monday to start your training? Till then young men!" And with that, John Dawlish left his office leaving two very astounded and speechless young boys.

Ron looked at Harry. "Blimey Harry, we are aurors. Can you just imagine mum when we tell her? This guy just left without looking at any of our stuff!"

Harry smiled at him. "What else do you expect Ron? You defeated Voldemort. I am sure there is no other task greater than that."

"It was really you Harry." Ron paused a moment before continuing. "That night, you know when you had pretended to be dead? Or been dead…temporarily, whichever?"

"Yeah I remember," Harry said.

"You gave us such a scare. You have no idea. Hermione just about lost it and I was scared about Ginny too," Ron shuddered.

Harry didn't say anything but simply remembered that moment. He really himself thought that he was gone to the world of the dead and was sincerely just waiting for those same curtains that had consumed Sirius in to take him. He had accepted the idea of death and had willingly gone to Voldemort. Ron's next words brought him back to the present.

"Don't ever do that to us again mate," Ron said sincerely.

Harry looked at him and nodded. "There won't be a next time. Besides, I am sure you will be there to save me again – and hopefully it's not from ice cold water," Harry said lightening the mood.

They both laughed while they filled out their forms. The generic details that the form asked didn't require extensive thinking and thus they were able to fill them out quickly and by two were finished.

After handing it all in to Mr. Gibbs, they apparated straight to the road that led them home.

As soon as both boys arrived home, they announced their success to which the Weasley parents expressed immense delight. Mrs. Weasley headed straight to the kitchen – after feeding them snacks – mumbling something about getting a dinner ready. Harry and Ron went straight upstairs before dinner started to change.

Dinner was a quite yet flamboyant affair that evening as Harry, Ron, George, Percy, and the Weasley parents sat around the table smiling and talking animatedly without speaking of the disaster that had left the Weasley family torn over a most beloved son.

After Harry and Ron finished their chores, the family retired to bed while the boys left to go to their shared room but not before Mr. Weasley handed over a letter that had come for Harry.

Harry took his letter from Mr. Weasley and was automatically delighted as he recognized the beautiful calligraphic writing on the outside of the letter which he loved.


	5. Letters

**Hey guys! I know I know, writing after an awfully long time. Sorry! Been way to busy. I have written a couple of chapters already so I will update frequently. Reviews are very welcome…they are a writer's medicine to writer's block! So thanks for sticking with the story so far! All characters belong to JKRowling! enjoy!**

**LETTERS**

_September 6__th__, 1998_

_Dear Harry,_

Reached Hogwarts alright. The biggest surprise waited for me in my dorm. It was Hermione! Apparently she decided to cancel her trip and come to school saying something about how she hasn't "officially" graduated. At least I have my best friend here. She wrote to you so you will probably know this before me. She asked specifically not to tell Ron. Apparently, she wants to write to her first. She probably would have made me make an unbreakable vow or something but nobody else was around. Classes started already! Some new professors this year. Some weird Professor Longhorn to teach DADA. So far very normal. I think you would have liked him. Slughorn misses you of course and asked me to send you his regards. I really do think he has some "thing" for you if you know what I mean? Hagrid misses you as well and is doing well with classes. I have been made Quidditch captain. That should certainly not come as a surprise really. I am to hold the quidditch tryouts soon. Perhaps you could tryout? I could see if you are any good, Harry Potter. Hermione has totally entered oblivion where her home has become the library. I don't know what to do with her. I also think I left my scarf back home. Would you be a sweet and send it?

_Love,_

_Ginny  
P.S. And if the letter wasn't clear enough, I love you xxx  
_

_September 8__th__, 1998_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Interesting start to the year. I admit I was surprised when she announced of her trip but now I'm no longer worried. Ahh, send Professor Slughorn my regards as well. I'm pretty sure he just misses my invigorating company and does not as you said, have a "thing" for me. Nobody has been injured in Hagrid's class yet I take it? Actually it was more a shock to me that you become captain! I would tryout but I think you would get out of your job as captain. Make her tryout for the team. Tell her to do it for Ron! Sent your scarf already, should be there. I'm thinking of what to get Hermione for her birthday. Is it weird that I can think of giving you gifts easily than others? _

_Just a thought,_

_Harry._

_September 11__th__, 1998_

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sure the famous boy who lived will figure something out. You should have seen her face when I innocently asked her whether or not she had read every single book in the library already. I think I was actually scared. I asked her to write to Ron and she went all why would I do that. I just left her alone after that. But she misses Ron very much. The Patil twins met me the other day and one of them went on and on about how wonderful and handsome you are. I resisted the urge to hit her really hard only because Hermione could apparently see my anger and dragged me away. I told her I was not angry, but she won't believe me. Found a seeker for the team, some Theodore Wilke. He asked me if I would like to have dinner with him. I was just going to respond when Neville brought the fact that my boyfriend was Harry Potter. Poor kid walked away. Still trying to get Hermione to write a letter to him._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_September 22__nd__, 1998_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am looking forward to meeting this Wilke bloke when I come to Hogwarts. Hope he can accompany me alone to a civilised conversation and make sure he remembers who I am. No Ron and I had our interviews with Dawlish and we got the job! Will let you know full details when I see you. Did you remind the twins that I'm your boyfriend? I hope Hermione liked her gift. Ron misses her too, but he is your brother. Stubbornness runs in the Weasley household I reckon? And she still hasn't told him. Get on with it will you?_

_Miss you,_

_Harry_

_October 12__th__, 1998_

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations. I wish you both the best. Also she loves her book and am a bit mad to see her appreciate a book more than my diamonds. I am trying to get her to write and she always ends by saying she will do so tonight which she always seems to conveniently forget. And I'm sure he did not mean anything and knows who you are exactly. Its kind of hard not to know. We have a –_

"Another letter from my dear sister?" came Ron's voice from the door almost stopping Harry's heart.

"Ron, you scared me!" replied Harry quickly folding the letter and stuffing it in the back pocket of his pants.

However Ron walked sulkily to his bed and collapsed onto it. "Anything interesting?"

"Not really, some bloke asked her out," Harry said trying to keep the conversation light and hoping his best friend would not inquire further of the comings and goings of Hogwarts.

Ron gave a knowing smile as he said, "competition again huh?"

Harry sat on his bed and remained silent. He knew there really was not competition for him but he hoped the worry on his face showed that because really what other alternative was there?

Harry felt as if he had just cheated his best friend but what else was he to do when he was trying to save his other best friend? Ron assured him that he had nothing to worry about before all Harry could hear was his loud snoring.

Harry slowly walked towards the bathroom that the boys shared to change into his pyjamas and finally going off to sleep wishing Ron would see Hermione's letter tomorrow.

**What do you think? Please review! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
